bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MakutaBX
Bitte lesen Bitte lesen und sich dran halten: Die Wiki-Leitlinien. Danke! Nathanael1711talk 12:41, 19. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Weiterleitung Eine Frage: wie kann ich eine Weiterleitung erstellen??MakutaBX 08:24, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) #REDIRECT Artikelname -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 10:30, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Danke! MakutaBX 17:29, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) weitere (nicht sehr gute) Bilder folgen....MakutaBX 21:16, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Wie mache ich das letzte (übergroße) Bild wieder kleiner ? --MakutaBX 18:12, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Indem du frame durch thumb ersetzt, also: [[Bild:Hahahahahahaha_058.jpg|'thumb'|meine Bionicle von 2008]] Bei Bedarf kannst du die Bilder auch noch zusätzlich verkleinern, z.B. mit [[Bild:Hahahahahahaha_058.jpg|'150px|'thumb|meine Bionicle von 2008]] wird das Bild so verkleinert, dass es nur noch 150 Pixel breit ist. Das geht aber offenbar auch nur bei thumb und nicht mit frame... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:24, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) danke MakutaBX 18:28, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Witze Mail bitte an: nuhriithemetruan@gmx.de Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sie es in die Märzausgabe schaffen. Ich muss bezüglich der Witze erst meinen Kolumnisten für die Witze- und Rätselseite fragen, aber wenn die Witze gut sind, bin ich optimistisch, dass es klappen wird :). Nuhrii the Metruan 17:13, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorschau Äh ich weiss nich wie es bei euch so abläuft, aber werden hier auch alle Änderungen von nem Admin kontrolliert? Wenn ja, bitte ich dich die Vorschau zu benutzen! Fangli 18:55, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SVZ Ich habe eben in einer Diskussion gelesen, dass du im SVZ angemeldet bist... wenn du willst und auch nix dagegen hast kannst du mich ja mal zu deiner Freundeliste adden. Mein Name steht auf meiner Benutzerseite unter Kontakte. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:18, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde dich nicht... hast du vielleicht bei deinen Einstellungen nicht bei Suche zu finden sein eingestellt? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ich habs extra nochmal geändert... wenn es nicht geht, dann gib mir mal deinen namen, den werde ich danach löschen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:33, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Find dich nicht.... Ich heiße dort (entfernt) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] über 120 Treffer XP ... auf welche Schule gehst du? auch das werde ich entfernen... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:39, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) (entfernt) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ... und noch einmal weise ich euch darauf hin dass in Wikis nichts ganz und gar gelöscht werden kann ... regelt das besser wo anders ... --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:41, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jop, bei mir gibt es das Problem, dass mein Browser kein Gabbly zulässt :/ Übrigens gibt es immernoch 2 Stück, die übrig bleiben... hast du ein Bild von dir drinne? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:43, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Saurons Auge :P [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ein Sauron ist (XD), aber ich denke, ich habe dich... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:45, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sauron ist glaub ich bei Herr der Ringe der Böse.Matoro20 14:47, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja du hast recht und ich hab angenommen [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] BZP Hat mir irgendjemand von euch ne Nachricht in BZP geschickt? Ich kann sie nämlich nicht lesen weil dann das kommt: You are not allowed to use the messenger feature on this board [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] So lange du selbst noch keine PNs verschicken kannst, kann man auch dir keine PNs schicken. Ich vermute also, dass es "nur" eine Benachrichtigung ist, dass es neue Kommentare in deinem Profil gibt oder dass dich jemand als Freund geaddet hat. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:01, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Preis Yeah! Es sind also nur noch 990 Punkte bis zur 1000er Marke XD [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Makuta's Guide Weis jemand wann er auf Deutsch erscheint? Oder ob er überhaupt auf Deutsch erscheint? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Zweifelhaft. Es ist ja nicht mal die Encyclopedia hier rausgekommen, und das war bisher der erfolgreichste (oder eher: der einzige erfolgreiche) Bionicle-Guide. Wobei ich es aber sehr schön fände, wenn hier doch wieder Bionicle-Bücher rauskommen würden. Besonders natürlich im Fall von dem Makuta-Guide, schließlich wird es voraussichtlich verdammt schwierig, den auch nur auf Englisch zu bekommen... >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 07:54, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wiki Ich hab ein Wiki gegründet. Machst du mit? Wenn ja, dann schreib einfach irgendwo auf ne D-Seite, damit ich dich begrüßen kann. Hier ist der Link: http://de.costummonster.wikia.com Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:07, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry aber das wird nicht wirklich hinhauen. Ich bin ja schon in einem Wiki mit dem Schreiben immer sehr langsam (Siehe TOWFF) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Problem Nach dem ich auf irgen eine Taste gekommen bin ist die angezeigte Schrift jetzt sehr klein. Das nur in Wikis. Hat irgendjemand ine Ahnung wie man das wieder rückgängig macht? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] hat sich erledigt. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Dcoh nicht, es ist im TOFWW -_- [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Versuch's mal mit Strg + 0 (<- die Zahl 0, nicht der Buchstabe O ;-) -- Toa-Nuva / 77.47.51.114 17:26, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke, es hat geklappt, ich werds mir merken. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Kirbold Mach doch beim Kirbold-Wettbewerb mit!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:44, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry ich MOCe generell nicht. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] AdM Stimm doch ab XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 23:03, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Auf deutsch umschalten Mit den Tasten Umschalt + Alt kannst du die Tastaturbelegung wieder auf Deutsch einstellen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Zurück Im back. Könnte mir jemand einen Überblick über die vergangenen 2 Wochen machn? Danke im VorausMakutaBX 16:30, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß selbst nichts, was sehr wichtig wäre.. >.< Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:03, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC)